Erreur !
by Joey Rae
Summary: Sasuke, jeune lycéen de 15ans, tombe amoureux d'un certain Naruto, grand blond au sourire d'ange... Et si les choses étaient plus sombres et compliqués qu'il n'y parait ?


Erreur !

* * *

**Tout commença, ce jour, le 11 mai. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, j'avais 15 ans. Élève de seconde d'un lycée huppé de Konoha, je tomba amoureux. Ce fut le coup de foudre.**

**Il paraissait que j'étais beau. Enfin , je ne le trouvais pas, j'avais la peu toute blanche, en dirais que j'étais tout le temps malade. J'avais les cheveux corbeau, et les yeux de la même couleur, d'où l'on pouvait trouver sa attirant. Et le pire dans tout sa , c'était que j'étais tout petit, mais vraiment tout petit, mesurant à peine 1m63. Comment un garçon peut être beau avec une taille pareille ? Même certaines fille me dépassaient de quelques centimètres. C'était vraiment désespérant et dire que toutes les filles de ma classa, gloussait sur mon passage, le monde à l'envers... **

**Ma vie sentimental ? **

**Ah m'en parlez pas ! **

**Je n'en ai aucune. **

**Je n'ai jamais embrassé, je suis encore puceau et j'ai jamais touché personne. Enfaite pour faire plus simple, je n'ai aucune expérience. Aucune personne n'a eu l'honneur de dire : « Je suis avec Sasuke Uchiwa ! ». Pas que je sois difficiles et tout, mais bon, pour moi, sa ne sert à rien de sortir avec quelqu'un, si on éprouve rien pour elle. Enfin, je dis sa, je ne dis rien. **

**Vous devez sans doute me trouvez vieux jeu maintenant ?**

**Peu importe, tout sa pour vous dire que je suis un inexpérimenté de l'amoureuh !**

**Je m'égare... Je devais vous parlez de mon coup de foudre de ce matin. **

**Ce mec là, il était trop beau...**

**Quoi ?**

**Beh oui, ce mec. C'est un garçon, je ne vais pas dire que c'est une fille, si sa n'en ai pas une. Bref, ce mec, il a prit mon cœur juste avec ses yeux. Rah, c'est yeux, je pourrais m'y noyer jusqu'à qu'ils m'aspirent.**

**Ces yeux sont uniques. D'un bleu, je n'avait jamais vue une couleur comme sa. J'en rêve encore. Et me parlez pas de son sourire,... Je l'ai vue, il est magnifiquement beau. Sa aussi sa ma fait craquer. Il est irrésistible ce mec. **

**En plus, il est grand, vraiment grand, il me dépasse d'au moins deux têtes. Il est blond, ses cheveux lui arrivant au bas de sa nuque. Même sa nuque est jolie. Hihi, je suis ridicule. Il a la peau mate, sa me fait bêtement penser au caramel. Sa contraste beaucoup avec ma peau, j'aime sa. Enfaite c'est carrément mon contraire physiquement. **

**Et il s'appelle Naruto. Je l'ai rencontré en dehors du lycée, je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. Peut-être qu'il ne finissait pas à cette heure d'habitude. Mais peut m'importe, je sortit du lycée quand il m'a percuté de plein fouet. Et vue sa taille et la grosse, même énorme différence de gabarit, je suis tombé comme un imbécile. J'avais mal. Il me tendit sa main que j'attrapai. Je levais la tête pour le remercier et je tomba dans ses deux lagons qui m'emmenèrent direction le Paradis.**

**J'arrivais même plus a parler, je bégayais. Et il lâcha ma main, qu'il tenait toujours, me sourit et partit car quelqu'un l'appelais. Et c'est la, que je connu son prénom.**

**Je l'aimais déjà. Et c'était décidé j'allais tout faire pour me remarquer et qu'il puisse m'aimer en retour.**

**La semaine suivante, j'attaquai mon plan, c'est à dire, aucun. je ne le connaissait pas trop, voir pas du tout, donc je ne pouvais pas le séduire, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait, et ni aimer. Eh ben, ma petite dame, la vie est bien compliquée, je vous l'assure. Les gens pourraient pas avoir une pancarte autour de leurs cous où il y aurait marquer, ce que qu'ils aimeraient, détesteraient et tout et tout, ce serait si simple, je vous l'assure. **

**Je marchais dans les couloirs, pour réfléchir à se que je pourrais faire, quand je tomba directement sur lui, Naruto. Il est trop beau. Surtout quand il rigole. Si vous le voyez, vous ne pourriez que jalousé mon mien, enfin mon presque mien, enfin vous m'avez compris.**

**Sa doit bien faire dix bonnes minutes que je suis planté devant lui. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Voilà que je suis timide maintenant. Je...**

**« Tu pourrais te pousser, s'il te plais. » Qu'il me dit.**

**Et moi, en bégayant, je m'exécute. Il passa à coté de moi. Et on aurait dit qu'il me frôla délibérément. Non, ne croyait pas que c'est un de mes délire. Je peux vous jurer qu'il m'a frôlé la main ! **

**Quel frôler ? Il m'a carrément caressé la main, oui ! **

**Je crois que je lui plait. Beh oui, sinon, pourquoi il aurait fait sa ?**

**J'ai une touche, j'en suis sur. Il faut je me retrouve seul avec lui. Sa, par contre sa va être dur, très dur même.**

**Mince ! Faut que j'aille en cour, je suis presque en retard. **

**Je cours comme un dératé. Toute ma classe, à le regard posé sur moi. Il est sur que c'est pas habituel, que j'arrive presque à la sonnerie, essoufflé et les joues rouges, à cause de l'effort. Il faut que je garde mon comportement de d'habitude. Alors, silencieusement, je vais m'asseoir au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre.**

**Et le cours passa, lentement mais surement. **

**Enfin, la fin de la matinée. J'allais sur le toit pour me retrouver seul et manger mon repas, rapporter de chez moi. Je montais les escaliers, réfléchissant toujours a un plan. Maintenant que j'étais sur que je lui plaisais, l'espoir régnait en moi. Quand j'arrivai, telle fut ma surprise, quand je vis, allongé parterre, Naruto. Le vent faisant voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens, c'était trop mignon.**

**Je m'approcha doucement pour ne pas qu'il me remarque. Enfin à la même hauteur que lui, je m'accroupis pour le regarder de plus près. Il était beau. Plus beau, tu meurs et il n' y a pas de toute façon. Ses traits si délicats, sa bouche si rose, ses trois petites cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues, en aurais dit des moustaches, sa respiration légère, tout sa me donner envie de le toucher, de lui voler un baiser, un tout petit baiser. Ma main, je ne la contrôlais plus, elle se leva, et alla doucement vers le visage de ce beau blond. Je voulais voir, si sa peau était aussi douce que je le croyais. J'étais sûr, que sa peau était plus douce que la plus douces des soies, c'est ridicule, hein ?**

**Ma main n'était qu'a quelques centimètres quand, il ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant à cause de la lumière trop vive. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est encore sur le toit.**

**Je m'écarta, pris en faute. Je sentais ma peau me bruler, j'étais sur, que je devais rougir comme une écolière. Comme je détestais faire sa.**

**« Tu es beau quand tu rougis ! » Dit-il.**

**Vous avez entendu, il a dit que j'étais beau. Et je dis lui dit merci, avec une toute petite voix. **

**Non sérieusement, je ne me reconnaissait plus là. Et le blondinet ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire, que rire. Je croisais alors les bras et me mis à bouder. Il rit encore plus fort. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avais de marrant. Mais son rire était magnifique, telle une mélodie. Il se leva, m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me disant que j'étais vraiment mignon et commença à partir. Instinctivement ma main attrapa la sienne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je sais, je suis capricieux. **

**Il me regarda, et je lui dit : « Mange avec moi ! »**

**Il me sourit et se rassoit. Mais, je remarque, qu'il n'a rien a manger. Je lui tend alors mon plat, il est assez grand pour deux et en plus je ne le termine jamais.**

**Et on le partage. Comme un couple. Enfin, il mange presque tout, j'ai pas un très grand appétit et il le remarque. Il me pose la question et je lui répond que j'ai pas vraiment faim. La cloche sonne. Je n'avais pas remarqué a quel point le temps passe vite, et surtout en sa compagnie. Il se lève et commence a partir. Et il se retourne, et me demande : **

**« Enfaite , c'est quoi ton prénom ? Parce que je ne le sait toujours pas et que toi, tu sembles connaître le mien. **

**C'est Sasuke. » **

**Il m'avait demandé mon prénom, j'étais bêtement content. Cela, voulais dire qu'il s'intéressait a moi, peut être pas pour formé un couple mais comme personne et c'était déjà bien, non ?**

**Si.**

**Je décida de ne pas aller en cours, de toute façon, j'étais très en retard, étant resté là, comme un mongol. **

**Je rentrais chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais simplement, tout bonnement heureux.**

**Le lendemain devant le lycée, je l'aperçus. Et mon sourire revint. C'était bête à avouer, mais rien que de le voir, me redonnait le moral.**

**Il me vit aussi et me sourit. Mon cœur avait battu d'une de ces forces. C'était bizarre de ressentir sa. C'était inconnue pour moi, toutes ses émotions. Et à la fois tellement excitant, l'inconnue.**

**Le midi arriva plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Et je monta sur le toit pour manger. Et il était encore là, sauf que là, il semblait m'attendre.**

**Oui, il m'attendait. Son regard posé sur moi, me brûlait la peau, tellement il était chaud. Ou semblait chaud. Peut-être que je me faisais des films. Après tout,l'amour rend bête, à se qu'on dit.**

**Comme hier, on partageait mon repas. Mais là, c'était étrange. Nos doigts se touchaient plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ses regards étaient très, je ne sais comment dire. Il me regardait d'une façon différente à hier, une manière que je pouvais décrire, que je ne voulais décrire.**

**Il me faisait rougir très souvent, c'était merveilleusement troublant. Oui, c'est sa, il me troublait, chacun de ses gestes me mettaient en émois. **

**J'avais l'impression d'être le seul pour lui, j'espérais être le seul qu'il touchait et regardait ainsi.**

**Je l'aimais vraiment, j'étais amoureux fou de lui. C'est étonnant comment j'ai pu m'attachais si vite. Je ne regrette rien et j'espère ne jamais regretter quelque chose en sa compagnie. **

**Et chaque jour, sa recommençais, on se retrouvait sur le toit pour manger. Mais à chaque fois, sa allait plus loin dans nos rapprochements. A croire on pouvait plus se passait de contacts, il fallait que je le touches, il fallait qu'il me touche. Et chaque jour, on voulait un peu plus. Telle une drogue, à un moment la dose nous suffit plus et il faut que l'on l'augmente.**

**Et sa devenait vraiment bizarre, personne n'était au courant de notre rapprochement, on s'ignorer dans le lycée à part quelques signes discrets de sa part, que j'appréciai grandement. Vous saviez qu'il est en terminale, alors que moi j'étais à peine en seconde. Sa allait forcément parler, et je ne voulais pas être encore plus mis en avant que je ne l'étais déjà. C'est chiant d'être devant le feu des projecteurs. **

**Mais bon je vois pas le rapport avec se que je vous disiez au début, donc on s'était beaucoup rapproché ces derniers jours. Et il y a carrément des jours, où l'on ne mangeait même pas, préférant mettre le peu de temps qu'on avait, à rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était vraiment un lien étrange qu'on a. Et je le gardait jalousement que pour moi.**

**Naruto était mien. **

**Tien, je ne vous ai pas encore raconté, quand Naruto d'amour et moi, on a eu la discussion la plus gênante de ma vie, la sexualité et l'amour. Qui peut parler de sa, naturellement ?**

**Beh oui c'est gravement embarrassant. C'est chaud de dire naturellement : « Bon, bah, je suis puceau, j'ai jamais embrassé et j'ai jamais eu de petite amie ou petit copain. »**

**Ouais et dire que je lui ai dit comme je viens de vous le dire. Et lui il a beaucoup d'expérience, beaucoup beaucoup. Sa assez intimidant. Vous vous rendez compte, qu'il a perdu sa virginité à 14 ans. Et après, il c'est pas contenté d'une ou deux fois. Il a fait avec des filles et des garçons. **

**C'est stressant, sa veut dire que si, imaginons que, on sort ensemble, il pourra pas attendre longtemps. Et moi, je sais même pas si je suis prêt à franchir ce cap la. **

**Sa faisait plus de deux mois, deux longs mois où l'on se voyait toutes les pauses midi. On était vraiment très proche, même très ambiguë d'après moi.**

**On se parlait normalement quand il s'arrêta de parler. Il me regarder dans les yeux, comme dans les premiers jours, avec se regard qui me donne chaud, il me regardait intensément, son regard me bruler la peau. J'ai enfin compris ce qui se cachait dans ses yeux : Du Désir ! **

**Je m'en rend compte que maintenant, Naruto me désirait. Il me désirait moi, Sasuke Uchiwa. J'étais content. Mon cœur battait fort. Sa tête se rapproché doucement de la mienne, il me regardait toujours dans les yeux. Je commençais a fermé lentement les yeux, attendant le contact que je devinais doux.**

**Et il m'embrassa, on s'embrassa, mon premier baiser et il le savait. Il embrassé bien, j'aime le contact de sa bouche sur la mienne. **

**J'étais comme déconnecté du monde qui m'entoure, il n'y avais que lui et son odeur enivrante. Lui et toujours lui. Je ne veux que lui pour le restant de ma vie.**

**C'était bête à penser, mais j'espère que c'est lui qui est la personne qui sera mon élu, mon âme sœur.**

**On s'embrassait encore et toujours, jusqu'à que la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début du cour. Il se détacha de moi, j'étais encore toute chose. Je m'en rendit compte que maintenant, mais j'étais allongé sur le dos et il me dominé de toute sa hauteur, il était allongé sur moi. J'en rougit. Il rigolait encore en disait que j'étais mignon. **

**Puis, il redevint sérieux, me regarda encore dans les yeux mais cette fois-ci, sa ne me brûlait pas la peau, sa m'embarrassai plutôt. J'étais gêné. Et un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillit.**

**« Je te veux, je te veux dans mon lit, je veux être en toi ! »**

**Voilà, se qu'il ma dit. Je ne savais que dire, ni comment le prendre. Me prenait-il pour une de ses personne qui se donnait au premier venu ?**

**« Je ne suis pas une pute ! **

**Je sais. Enfaite je me suis mal exprimé, je te désire, je te veux, enfaite je veux te posséder en entier. Me dit-il.**

**Laisse moi du temps. »**

**Et je suis partit, sans même un regard en arrière.**

**Voilà, une semaine maintenant. Une semaine où je ne l'avais pas vue, une semaine que je n'étais pas partit sur le toit, une semaine que je l'évitais. J'ai décidé de le voir que pour lui donné ma décision finale. La décision la plus importante de ma vie. Je ne vais comme même pas lui donnait ma virginité sur un coup de tête. Il faut que je réfléchisse.**

**Mais je suis vraiment perdu. Comment pourrais-je lui dire oui ? **

**Je ne sais pas, je suis amoureux de lui moi, mais lui ? **

**Comment le savoir ? Mais il m'a dit qu'il voulais me posséder donc il veut que je lui appartienne. Enfin, je crois. Je sais jamais ce qu'il pense. Oh ! Les hommes, c'est si compliqué. **

**Mais on dit aussi que faire l'amour, parce que c'est se qu'on va faire, ce qu'il va me faire, c'est une preuve d'amour. Enfin c'est ce que les filles de la classe disent. J'aimerais tellement croire qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime, là, tout serait plus simple car on se prouverait mutuellement notre amour. Mais là, il n'aura que moi qui lui montrera quelque chose, non ?**

**Je sais vraiment plus, je ne sais même pas comment il se comporte avec ses amants. On en a déjà parlé mais jamais avec autant d'informations, il me parlais de positions, de filles, de garçons, des bons coups mais jamais si il préférait quand c'est brutal, si c'est doux, passionné, enfin vous comprenez quoi...**

**Moi, ma première fois, je l'imagine douce, je ne vous parles pas de pétales de roses, ni de parfum, encore moins de bougies... J'aimerais juste cette personne et moi, juste des caresses par-ci, des baisers par-là, des mots doux chuchotés. Les gémissements, les cris, et les frottements seront les seuls bruits qui déchireront le silence. J'aimerais une première fois simple, mais remplis d'un je ne sais quoi qui rendrait cet acte si spéciale. Je sais pas si je suis près mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je veux que ma première fois, que la première fois dont je rêve, qu'elle soit avec lui.**

**Aujourd'hui, je ne m'imagine pas perdre ma virginité avec un autre, c'est lui et puis c'est tout. J'ai décidé, je ne suis pas vraiment prêt mais tant que c'est lui, c'est ce qui compte, donc oui, je me donnerais à lui.**

**Car je sais qu'avec lui, je ne regretterais rien. J'en ai l'intime conviction. Je le veux.**

**Le lendemain midi, je partit sur le toit. Je le voulais, je voulais qu'il me possède, je voulais le garder encore pour moi. **

**Je monta les escaliers, le cœur tapant sur ma cage thoracique, je sentais mon sang pulsait dans mes veines. J'angoissai. J'ouvris la porte, même sa, me paraissait être un effort hors du commun. Je le vis, il m'attendait. A croire il m'avait attendu toute la semaine. Il planta son regard bleu sur moi, cherchant la réponse, à sa question. J'étais déterminé enfin pas tout à fait. Mais bon, je n'allais pas et ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. **

**« Je suis d'accord.»**

**J'ai juste dis sa et son regard changea, il était surpris. J'avoue qu'après tout le temps que je pris, tout le monde aurait pu pensait que c'était pour dire non. **

**Son regard devient chaud, sensuel à m'en faire frissonné d'anticipation. On aurait dit il me promettait mille et un plaisirs.**

**C'était vachement excitant. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, d'une telle façon que j'en restait encore tout retourner. J'aime vraiment sentir sa bouche sur la mienne, sa langue tournoyait dans la mienne. C'est bien. Je me sens tout bizarre, des sortes de papillons volant dans mon ventre. **

**Et il se décolla de moi et me chuchota qu'on se reverrait ce week-end rendez vous devant le lycée pour notre petite affaire. **

**Notre petite affaire, bizarrement sa me fit rougir. Enfin notre petite affaire, pas si petite que sa. C'était important.**

**La fin de semaine arriva, mais alors, très vite. Même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'on était déjà Samedi. Le jour J. Demain, je ne serais plus vierge. Je vais me donner à mon amoureux. Beh oui, mon amoureux, enfin on c'est rien demandé mais on sort ensemble, je crois. **

**Les filles de ma classe disent qu'un baiser est le début d'une relation, donc oui, je suis avec Naruto. CQFD.**

**Il est là, il m'attend, les mains dans les poches. Il me voit enfin. Même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'il m'attrape et fonce dans une ruelle. Il court vite. **

**On arrive devant une sorte de hangar bizarre. On va comme même pas faire cela ici ? **

**J'en ai bien l'impression, vu qu'il nous y fait entrer.**

**Quand je rentre dans ce truc, je suis impressionné. Ce garage ? Entrepôt ? Hangar ? Chose ? Est vraiment magnifique. **

**C'est tout bonnement jolie. Il n'y a rien a dire sur sa. Je pourrais même vivre dedans. C'est jolie. Enfin je crois que je me répète. Enfaite c'était une maison camouflé dans une gros truc moche. Vraiment moche. Je ne peux vous décrire, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'avoir les idées en place, vue que Naruto me saute déjà dessus. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.**

**Il me fait reculer, je percute le mur, il me plaque encore plus durement contre le mur tout dur. Il est grave brutal, je vais avoir des bleus. Sa bouche dévore mon visage, il n'y a plus aucune trace de douceur comme sur le toit. Je ne ressent pas cette douce décharge électrique. Mais peut-être qu'elle réapparaitra ? Qui sait.**

**Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, sa bouche descend dans mon cou, sa me chatouille. Sa langue me taquinait encore et encore. Je pouffais un petit peu. Je retrouver un peu de joie à être bloqué comme sa, car là il n'y avait que moi. Encore et toujours que moi.**

**Sa main me parcourt, il retire mon pull et mon t-shirt en même temps. J'ai le temps de rien faire, qu'il retire aussi ses affaires. **

**Vous croyez qu'il va me prendre sur ce mur la ?**

**J'en ai bien l'impression. **

**Il déboutonne mon pantalon et retire mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je suis nu devant lui. C'est grave gênant. Personne ne m'a jamais vue nu. C'est même humiliant là. Il me regarde comme un bout de viande. Je me sens mal à l'aise. **

**Il me chuchote à l'oreille que j'étais beau, que je devais me laisser faire, et qu'il bandait juste en me regardant. **

**Il me dit des autres choses mais sa je ne préfère pas vous les dire tellement ils sont obscènes. Où sont passé les mots doux ? Il vient de m'insulter de salope là. Peut-être qu'il aime sa !**

**Mais moi j'en ai les larmes au yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne le pensais pas comme sa, il ne se montrait pas comme sa. Et dire que moi, je l'aime. J'ai peur de la suite. Je tremble. Il me porte, mes jambes s'accrochent automatiquement autour de ses hanches. Il me tripote. **

**Avec une main, il déboutonne son propre pantalon. Où sont passé les préliminaires, les caresse et les bisous ? **

**Je ne vais comme même pas perdre ma virginité avec un mec pareil. Où est le Naruto que j'aime ?**

**Il a bien caché son jeu. Il ne voulait que mon corps depuis le début. Je pensais vraiment qu'il pourrait m'aimer, juste un petit peu.**

**Il me retourne et me replace contre le mur. Il me courbe un petit peu, comme si je lui donner mes fesses. Il rentre un doigt en moi. Je souffre le martyre. Sa rentre et sort de l'intérieur de mon intimité. Je me sens sale. Et dire que je suis consentant pour cette barbarie. Je me sens mal. Je me sens mal. Je suis perdu là, je ne me rend compte de rien, je sens ces trois doigt bouger en moi, me préparant. C'est le noir, je n'ai plus vraiment conscience des choses. Ses doigts me quittent pour sentir une chose plus grosse rentrer. C'était affreux, j'avais trop mal, là, j'suis sur, je pleure. Mes larmes coulaient. Je regrette. Je regrette. Merde ! Je regrette. **

**Je ne veux plus. C'était trop tard. Il se frottait à moi. Il rentrait violemment en moi. Me tambourinant. Je souffrais. Je voulais que sa s'arrête. Je veux que tout sa, n'est pas exister. Je le déteste. Je veux mourir. Je perd la notion du temps. Mais je sais qu'après un moment, il se libère en moi, et se retire. **

**Mes jambes ne tiennent plus. Je tombe parterre. Je suis tout nu et je tremble. Je suis assis, les larmes coulant encore et toujours. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter. Mes yeux sont embrouiller. A cause des larmes. Je le vois s'habiller, me dire un truc que je ne comprend pas, et partir. Il me laisse seul après m'avoir volé ma première fois. **

**Le temps passe. Je me lève et pars. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait mais j'arrive chez moi. Je devais vraiment être dans mes pensées et sur tout le chemin, j'ai pleuré. Je suis vraiment un faible. Oui, et doublé d'un con. **

**J'y ai cru, il a joué, j'ai perdu. Je suis ridicule. **

**Tellement je pleure, je m'endors s'en m'en rendre compte. **

**Le jour suivant aussi, le même schéma. Je pleurais encore et toujours. N'ai-je pas été à la hauteur pour lui ? N'ai-je pas étais assez bien ?**

**Je croyais que tu étais celui qu'il me fallait. Tu sais de toi, je suis accroc. C'est plus fort que moi, je t'aime. Même la, je veux te pardonner et croire en toi. Le mérites tu ? **

**Non, et je le sais.**

**Lundi. Les cours, j'allais le revoir. Serait-il sur le toit comme d'habitude ? J'espère mais non. Sa ferait trop bizarre. Tout le monde me regarde, c'est assez étrange, je suis habillé, non ? J'ai rien sur la figure non plus. Ils chuchotent sur mon passages, certains gloussent mais la plupart me regarde avec envie. J'ai fait quoi ? **

…

**Ils savaient. C'était pour cette raison, il savaient. Mais qui ..? **

**Naruto, il leurs avait tout raconté. Les larmes me montaient, mais avec le peu de fierté qu'il me reste, je les gardaient pour ce soir. **

**Je me mets à courir, je ne veux plus voir tous ses regard posé sur moi. Je suis con. Moi qui pensait que rien n'allait changé. Je me réfugia dans les toilettes. Et juste après, un groupe de garçon rentrèrent dans les toilette comme de par hasard, je suis sur ils m'ont suivit. Ils rigolaient, surement de moi. **

**Je les entendais dire des : « Sasuke enfaite c'est une salope ! », « Je veux bien entrer dans son petit cul moi ! », et toujours d'autre conneries du genre. Là je ne me retiens plus, les larmes, je n'ai pu les retenir. Les gens savait que j'étais ici, c'était obligé. Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui entra. **

**Il dit : « J'ai gagné mon pari, je me suis fait Sasuke ! Donnez moi l'argent ! » **

**C'était Naruto. Je n'était qu'un pari, je n'était qu'un nom sur une liste. Lui, c'était le premier de ma vie. Je lui ai vraiment tout donné, sans condition. Je n'étais que de l'argent à gagner pour lui. J'ai mal, vachement mal. Là. Dans ma poitrine.**

**J'essuie mes larmes. Je sors des toilettes. Ils sont encore là. Ils me regard avec un sourire moqueur. Je passe à coté de Naruto. Je pousse la porte et je m'en vais. Je les entendu dire mon prénom, ce con. Il croit que sa changerait quelque chose.**

**Non, il m'a trahit. Il m'a détruit. Je l'aime et lui, il me blesse.**

**Je marche, j'arrive sur le toit de l'école, je ne sais plus. Je suis perdu. Je vois le paysage tournait autours de moi. J'avance tout droit devant moi. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ou je vais, c'est comme si le sol bougeait. J'entends la porte menant au toit s'ouvrir mais je ne me retournes pas. Je continue de marcher encore. Toujours tout droit. Encore tout droit.**

**Je ne sens plus rien me soutenir. Je tombe. Je le sens. Mon cœur saute comme si j'étais sur une montagne russe. Sa semble durée longtemps. L'atterrissage promet d'être rude. Le sol rencontre mon dos. La douleur traverse tout mon corps, sa fait mal. Mais pas autant que quand mon cœur a été brisée. **

**Mon souffle se fit saccadé. Mon cœur ralentissait. J'entends des cris. Personne ne devait s'attendre à voir une personne tombé du ciel. Je vais mourir. C'est pas plus mal. Je n'ai plus ma place ici. L'amour est trop grand et monstrueux pour moi. La réalité est plus grande que moi... Qui pourrait me blâmer ?**

**Je vous dit adieu. Et qui sait à bientôt. A tout les cœurs brisés de cette planète, je vous souhaite bonne chance. **


End file.
